Story of Jor-El
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: Jor-El is fascinated with the idea of free will and choice in a society that shuns such ideals and believes that he can one day change the self-destructive path he believes his people are leading the planet towards. But when mysterious attacks against Krypton scout ships occur, he is forced to work with a soldier by the name of Zod and find the source of these attacks.


**Story of Jor-El**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights and characters in this fic belong to DC Comics and other respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun. I only own my OC characters.

If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Life on Krypton doesn't begin with a heartbeat. It begins with those in power demanding for a better foundation. The Council members of Krypton would ask that a new prodigy is given life to continue the existence and prosperity of the planet.

In a sea of thousands of infertile infants, lying dormant until the time was right for them to be selected, one baby would be chosen and placed within one of the Guilds of Krypton. It could be anyone of them. It didn't matter which, as they all had a purpose once they were awoken. The choice wasn't an option for them. Whatever Guild was in need of new blood, that baby would be bred for the work. Civilisation flourished throughout the billions of years on Krypton, all except for the past few centuries, where the cracks within the foundation did not only become more noticeable…they were becoming problematic.

That was most likely why more and more infants were selected into the Thinker Guild more than any other Guild.

Another infant was picked. Not by any one individual, but by the advanced technology that systematically chose. Gently, the infant would be moved to an incubation chamber to be nourished. Days turned to weeks, and then months, all the while it was being looked after by the cold machines that kept the small life stored like cargo. That's what children were on Krypton. They weren't individuals that were born into this life by choice. They were the pillars that made sure Krypton was lifted high into the stars and shone across the galaxy.

Many months would go by before the baby would begin to fidget within the incubator. A small tube with the insides coated in fluids that would help sustain baby for the time being.

Eventually, once the baby's eyes were open long enough so that it could blindly gaze upon its surroundings, the baby would be taken by one of the Houses of Krypton. Genetically engineered, there were no true family ties amongst Krypton, as all were believed to be one. However, the Houses of Krypton were a way to distinguish the Kryptonians from one another, to separate the productive from the weak.

The House of El took in one particular infant, and the boy was named Jor-El.

Even at a very young age, Jor-El's skill in the field of science was prominent. Barely a few years old, and the young boy was already drawing the attention of many of Krypton's higher-ranking members, very close to the Council. This was considered one of the highest of honours, especially for one so young in their respective Guild. Jor-El continued to astound his teachers and superiors. They continued to praise the young man, remarking him as a _bright individual_.

But that planted the seed for a forbidden fruit. Individualism was taboo. All people of Krypton served for the benefit of the planet itself. There wasn't the need for personal satisfaction or a journey within ones-self. But as the boy's intellect grew, and the answers came easier to him, so did the questions.

Years had passed by, and soon Jor-El's eyes now looked up towards the distant stars that went beyond his line of sight. His hand reached forward, almost forgetting the glass barrier shielding him from the harsh Kryptonian environment.

''Jor-El,'' The boy was startled to hear his name called out in such a harsh manner. He jumped and turned back around to see his tutor march over towards him, glaring down at the boy. ''What are you doing out here? You should be with the other students!''

''I apologise,'' Jor-El politely responded and bowed to his superior. ''I had finished my studies, and thought about…'' He stopped and appeared apprehensive with what to say next.

The elder noticed his hesitation and eyed him curiously. ''Thought about what?''

Not answering right away, Jor-El once again looked out to gaze at the stars. ''I had been looking through the archives provided in class that talked about Krypton's history. I had heard about how once Krypton would send ships to scout other planets in the farther reaches of the cosmos.''

There was a noticeable change in the elder's demeanour. His hands fidgeted together and he took a nervous step forward. ''That is merely history. The future generations of Krypton need not worry themselves with old stories of the past.''

''But, why did Krypton stop?'' Jor-El persisted. ''Why condense ourselves to a small area of space when we could spread out further?''

''I am afraid that information is not for the minds of the average Kryptonian, even one as academically brilliant as yourself.'' He reached out, and firmly gripping the boy by the shoulder and guiding him back towards a long corridor, away from the view to the outside world. ''You should only worry about what the future holds.''

''But doesn't that mean learning about our past? History has patterns. If we wish to better understand our future, we must look into the past. I think…''

The elder sharply turned, cutting Jor-El off. ''As a member of the Thinker Guild, your goal is to look towards the good of _all_ Krypton. The Council recognises are past as a dark age in our history, and if we wish to proceed into a bright future, we must turn away from these thoughts of what came before. What is the oath of the Thinker's Guild?''

Despite wanting to say more, Jor-El quietly sighed and looked down dejectedly at the ground for a moment, before realisation dawned on him that he was hesitating when answering a superior. He lifted his head and spoke loud and clearly. ''I devote myself to the study, design and application of science, engineering and technology. For the glory of Krypton.''

A grin grew across the elder's face. He nodded and patted Jor-El on the shoulder. However, he grimaced for a brief moment, before pulling the boy a bit closer. ''You should do well to heed my words,'' He whispered. ''You are merely a part of a larger system. It would be wise to keep those horizons you seek in check otherwise you will be discarded. Krypton will not hesitate to produce a new member to its society…a more obedient member.''

''But not a brilliant one,'' Jor-El mumbled.

After that, Jor-El was cautious with how he spoke to the other elders and members of his Guild. He would only allow himself to show off his brilliance when it was for the benefit of the Council, of which many believed he would soon find himself a member of. But as he grew older, he couldn't help but scoff at the simple-minded and limited views many of them seemed to share. Why couldn't they traverse the stars once more? Spread the good of Krypton to other worlds?

Perhaps the same reason as to why there was no natural birth amongst Krypton…to keep things within their control. Artificially, the Council had all the power to change and continue the planet's legacy.

It felt cold and hollow.

He would see the incubation chambers of which life was created. His heart felt empty as he watched the hundreds of sterile infants, knowing that it would only be a matter of time for the next assembly line to do the Council's bidding.

Was this really Krypton's _bright_ future? All he could see were cold machines that kept a steady supply of followers who would never amount to anything hopeful. Jor-El knew there had to be more to this.

As the years continued, he found himself soaring through the ranks higher and higher, like a comet shooting through the night sky. The Council were pleased to hear of his bright individual serving them. Though Jor-El felt more like an experiment than an individual. The Council were blind to Krypton's needs, in the young man's honest opinion.

But, if he could work with them rather than against them, then perhaps there might be hope.

Unlike the stars he admired all his life, he didn't have much time in this life, but he wouldn't stop until he had made a real difference to the people of Krypton and change its history for the better.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 _If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them._


End file.
